Your Gaurdian Angel, Axel
by redamiB6147
Summary: Oneshot Songfic What happens when Axel only has one week left to live?


A/N: This story was influenced byway too much Red jumpsuit apparatus. the song this depressing story is written about is Your Gaurdian Angel by Red Jumpsuit. Not my song, not my charecters. plaeas review?

_When I see your smile,  
Tears roll down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I have figured out_

Roxas paused in his walk home, for he found that there was a certain redhead waiting for him outside of his front gate. He sped up, a smile spreading across his face as he walked faster. The redhead, Axel, turned to him with a smirk plastered on his face as he watched the smaller blonde come closer.

"Axel!" Roxas called, and he wiped away the tears rolling down his face as he launched into a hug, nearly toppling over ht taller redhead.

_How this world turns cold  
And breaks through my soul  
And I know, deep inside of me  
I can be the one  
_  
Axel ruffled the blonde's hair affectionately as he wrapped his lanky arms arounfdthe petite figure in a hug. He felt his heart warm at the touch of the blonde, and his smirk broke down into a full smile. He felt like Roxas was the one he was supposed to stay with, and he felt glad for finally realizing it.

"Hey Rox." He said sadly, and the blonde pulled back, looking at him with fearful eyes. The redhead just closed his eyes as he placed his head on top of the smaller boys, a single tear rolling down his face as he soaked up Roxas's warmth. He wanted to stay like this forever, consequences be damned.

"What's wrong, Axel?" Roxas asked, his eyes closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Axel's arms around him. It didn't matter to either of them that they were out in public.

_I will never let you fall,  
I will stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

The redhead tightened his grip on the boy in his arms, trying to think of a good reason as to why he was here. He hadn't been in school for three weeks, and he had missed Roxas something terrible. The blond relaxed into his grip and he leaned on the redhead, waiting for an answer to his question.

"Axel?" Roxas asked again, and the redhead sighed, his eyes opening and focusing on the tree across the street. Roxas pushed away from him, turning to look him full in the face, his blue eyes boring into Axel's green ones.

"Remember how I told you I would never let something bad happen to you, Rox?" Axel said, his eyes full on Roxas's. Roxas nodded, and Axel smiled a little.

_Its okay, its okay, its okay,  
Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I'll show you I can be the one  
_  
"I'm dying, Roxas. I don't have too long to live." He said, and he watched as the younger boy got teary eyed, and he wrapped his fingers together with Roxas's. Roxas grabbed Axel in a fierce hug as Axel started to tear up as well.

"No matter what happens, remember, I love you, and everything beautiful in the world is happeneing for us."

_I will never let you fall,  
I will stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Roxas tightened his grip on the taller male as he started to sob inot his shoulder. Axel rubbed his back, humming a little to try to calm him down. Roxas finaly let go, and he started at the ground, refusing to look Axel in the face anymore.

_Cause you're my, you're my, my  
My true love, my whole heart,  
Please don't throw that away,_

"How long?" Roxas asked, and Axel sighed, running a hand through his spikes as the sky got darker. Axel glanced at the gorund as he mumbled incoherently to himself.

"How long, Axel?" Roxas repeated, softer. I looked him full in the face, watching his clear gaze as tears rolled down his face.

_Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away  
And please tell me that you'll stay  
_  
"A week, tops." Axel said, and HE watched Roxas drop his stuff beside him. Roxas moved forward, taking Axel's hand in his own.

"Then lets try to make the best of that week, ne?" Roxas said, smiling at Axel. Axel's smile dropped, and he pulled his hand out of Roxas's.

"No. Im not letting you do that, Roxas." Axel said, and he turned to walk away, his footsteps broken, halting. A pair of thin arms wrapped around his waist, and he stopped, resting a warm hand on the cold pair of arms.

"Stay. Please, stay…." Roxas said, and he pressed his face into Axel's back, wetting his shirt. Axel tried to walk away again, but he felt like his heart was tearing in two as he felt his shirt get soaked.

"I cant, Roxas. I have to go." HE said, and with that, Roxas let go of him. Axel stayed where he was as Roxas walked over to the gate, where his stuff was. He picked everything up, brushing it off, and putting it back on. There was a brief moment of silence between the two, and then it started to rain.

_Use my as you will  
Pull my strings for a thrill  
And know Ill be okay  
Although my skies are turning gray, gray_

"Im going to your funeral." Roxas said, and with that, he walked away from the redhead, towards his house in the rain. Axel smiled sadly as he looked up into the sky, thanking who ever the hell was up there that he got to spend this time with his love, Roxas.

_I will never let you fall,  
I will stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_  
A week later, Roxas got a phone call form Reno, Axel's older brother. Axel had passed away last night in his sleep. Roxas kindly thanked Reno, and he asked when the funeral was.

"Tonight, 7pm."Reno replied, and then they hung up. Roxas went to his room quietly with his twin Sora and older brother Cloud watching him from the kitchen. He closed the door, letting the tears fall.

"Roxas?" Sora asked outside of the door. Roxas threw a shoe at it, and Sora left. By the time 7pm rolled around, Roxas was at the graveyeard and holding a dozen roses. HE was the only one who was wearing red, Axel's favorite color. As the casket was being lowered into the ground, Roxas looked into the cloudy sky and he smiled. As the other people, Axel's family and closest friends left, Roxas was still standing by the fresh grave, his roses held loosely in his hand. He placed them gently next to the other flowers and ballons, and he turned to walk away. HE looked into the sky one more time, and he felt his heavy heart lighten as he glanced over his shoulder to red the tombstone.

"Axel Azar,  
a loving friend.  
1992-2009.

I will never let you fall,  
Ill be there through it all,  
even if Im already in Heaven.

I love you, Roxas."

Roxas smiled, wiping a single tear away as he turned to walk completely out of the graveyard, a smile on his face.

"Love you too, Axel."

_  
I will never let you fall,  
I will stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_


End file.
